hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (episode)
Aloha ke kahi I ke kahi (We Need One Another) is the 1st episode of Season 4 of the 2010 remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis H50 face a battle on their hands when members of the terrorist group, NLM storm their headquarters, taking hostages and the stakes are raised further when Catherine is later kidnapped, forcing Steve into a race against the clock to save her while Kono and Adam are jeopardized when their secret location in Hong Kong is left compromised as a result of the hostage crisis. Plot Carrying on from the previous episode, gunmen associated with the National Liberation Movement break into Wo Fat's cell. In response, Steve McGarrett kills all but one of the gunmen, a man named Ricardo Cosi. After taking Cosi to H50 Headquarters, more men from the NLM storm the building where H50 is located and take everyone there hostage so that they can retrieve Cosi. Steve and his partner, Danny Williams attempt to hide Cosi but are ultimately forced to surrender when the main leader of the NLM team threatens to kill the hostages if Steve and Danny don't co-operate. Steve and Danny relent, bringing Cosi with them and are taken prisoner but in a shocking development, Cosi is later shot dead and the terrorists knowingly surrender. As the terrorists are being escorted to jail, Steve learns that the NLM's overall leader, El Condor has kidnapped Steve's girlfriend, Catherine Rollins and is holding her hostage. To save her, Steve has to break the NLM members out of custody which leaves him at loggerheads with Lou Grover, the head of the Honolulu Police Department's SWAT team. Despite that, Steve and Grover work together to track the NLM to a stadium where they intend to escape via a stolen helicopter while they later destroy the Camaro. All the terrorists are killed in a crash before they can escape. Steve later visits Wo Fat with Wo Fat revealing that Steve's mother, Doris McGarrett came to apologize to Wo Fat for killing his father. Steve secretly obtains Wo Fat's blood and has Max Bergman run a blood test as Steve has a strong suspicion that Wo Fat could be his half-brother. Adam Charles AKA "Toast" later analyses the footage from the destroyed tablet table and the team discover that during the siege the NLM found Adam and Kono's location in Zhejiang, China and sold it to the Yakuza, prompting Chin to call Kono and warn her while also stating that she and Adam should leave right away. Kono and Adam attempt to do so, only to discover that Yazuka members are already at their hideout, ending the episode in a cliffhanger. Notes * Captain Lou Grover, the head of the Honolulu Police Department's SWAT is introduced for the first time. * Chin Ho Kelly discovered that the NLM found Adam Noshimuri and Kono's location in Zhejiang, China and sold it to the Yakuza and they have been compromised. Deaths Death Count Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Steve McGarrett killed 3 people. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count * Catherine Rollins killed 2 people. |- |Adam Charles |Martin Starr |A hacker. |- |} Other Cast References }} Category:Season 4 (2010) Category:Season Premiere Episodes Category:Episodes (New)